The Green
Cast * Keith David as Goliath * Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza * Brigitte Bako as Angela * Frank Welker as Bronx * Hector Elizondo as Zafiro * Elisa Gabrielli as Obsidiana * Jesse Corti as Jade * Marabina Jaimes as Turquesa * Matt Frewer as Jackal * Cree Summer as Hyena * Peter Scolari as Preston Vogel * Thom Adcox as Lexington * Bill Fagerbakke as Broadway Summary The travelers arrive at ChacIxChel, Guatemala, where they meet the four members of the Mayan Clan, who are embroiled in a war with a logging company in order to protect their forest home. Preston Vogel hires Jackal and Hyena to stop the gargoyles from terrorizing the loggers, and the twins formulate a plan for Hyena to destroy the magical sun amulet that prevents the Mayan gargoyles from turning to stone at dawn, while Jackal distracts the gargoyles by destroying trees and setting a fire in the forest. Jackal plans to destroy all of the stone gargoyles at dawn at his leisure. Their plans fail however, and Vogel decides to cancel the Cyberbiotics rainforest operation. Notes * Halcyon Renard's illness is worsening, leaving Vogel in charge of Cyberbiotics. * Elisa and Goliath have differing opinions on the Mayan gargoyles' plight. Elisa thinks they should find out who legally owns the rainforest, while Goliath agrees with the others that the humans must stop cutting down trees. * Hyena goes back to Manhattan to destroy the Mayan Sun Amulet at the American Museum of Natural History. Broadway and Lexington prevent her from doing this, and bring the amulet to the clocktower. * Elisa comes up with an idea to help the Mayan clan by transporting two of them to Avalon so that they could transplant selected samples from the rainforest there. * Zafiro's serpent-like design is modelled after the figure of Quetzalcoatl the Feathered Serpent in Mesoamerican legend, suggesting yet another mythical being inspired by gargoyles. It is worth noting, however, that in Mesoamerican art and myth the Quetzalcoatl only has the feathers of a quetzal bird, not wings. * Greg Weisman had further plans for the Mayan gargoyles' adventures in the series. They would have eventually gotten the Mayan Sun Amulet back from the Manhattan Clan (it survived the destruction of the clock tower in "Hunter's Moon"). Turquesa and Jade, who ended the episode on the skiff to Avalon, would probably have experienced a few "World Tour" adventures of their own before Avalon sent them back to Guatemala. Also, a namesake descendant of Zafiro would have been one of the regulars in Gargoyles 2198. * Zafiro and Obsidiana also re-appeared in the apocryphal "Religious Studies 101: A Handful of Thorns", a radio play from the 13th Gathering. Memorable Quotes "There's nothing like the smell of new meat." - Jackal "What were the odds that I would end up in the Big Apple tonight? It must be an omen." - Hyena "As you may recall, our contract with Cyberbiotics only says we must end the vandalism. It doesn't say how." - Jackal "Leave our mothers out of this!" - Broadway "It's a start. I just hope we wake up in time." - Elisa Episode Guide References Category:Episodes